


Undercover Mutt

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [71]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Detectives, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, It's For a Case, Prompt Fill, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Pets prompt:Any spy or detective fandom, any, borrowing a pet to get close to a markIn which Trixie borrows Bosco for a little undercover detective work.





	Undercover Mutt

Trixie realized her mistake as soon as she walked into Le Pup, dragging Bosco behind her. All the dogs inside the high-end grooming facility were either tiny things with bows in their hair, or tall, slender dogs with a lot of long, silky-looking fur. Bosco, the dog she’d borrowed from her friend and mechanic, Vinny, was a giant, slobbery Mastiff that could probably eat the little Pomeranians in one chomp.

“Can I help you?” the receptionist asked, looking down her nose at Trixie. She was wearing the most elegant-looking scrub top Trixie had ever seen.

“I have an appointment for two o’clock? Actually, Bosco here has the appointment.”

The receptionist leaned over the counter for a better look and grimaced when she saw the dog, who was drooling all over Trixie’s foot. He wore a harness in addition to a thick leather collar studded through with blunt-tipped spikes.

“Perhaps there’s been a mistake,” the woman said. “I can give you the number for the nearest Petco.”

“No mistake,” Trixie said cheerily. May as well run with the new scenario, instead of what she’d rehearsed. “I know he looks like a bruiser, but Bosco is very elegant at heart, and he deserves the best. Isn't that right, buddy?”

Bosco snuffled in response and leaned against Trixie, nearly knocking her off her feet. She grabbed hold of the counter with one hand, keeping that smile slapped to her face. She wasn’t about to let some snooty dog groomer receptionist _Pretty Woman_ her.

“He’s super excited to be here.”

With a sigh, the receptionist looked Bosco up on her computer. “Yes, I see. Just a shampoo?”

There was no signage to indicate what services were offered or how much they cost, so Trixie erred on the side of caution. And her anemic bank account.

“Just the shampoo,” she confirmed.

The receptionist made a very condescending noise before picking up the phone. “Your two o’clock is here. You’ll want to bring Chad.”

Trixie wasn’t sure Chad would be much help, since he was just as polished and pretty as the rest of the staff at Le Pup, and not muscled in any way, but when she handed him Bosco’s leash, the dog obediently followed behind. 

“Be a good boy, Bosco!” Trixie called after him.

“He’ll be ready in half an hour,” the receptionist said. “If you’d like to come back, we can –”

“Oh, I’ll wait. Just in case Bosco gets anxious.”

Trixie breezed past the haughty receptionist and into a waiting area which was populated with women who all looked like models. Models with plastic surgeons on speed dial. She knew she didn’t fit in, but that had never really bothered her. And in this case it might work in her favor. Trixie plunked herself down in an upholstered chair that was nicer than anything she and Jupe had in their apartment.

The woman she was sitting next to was wearing a cream-colored tank dress with rhinestones glittering all around the collar. Or maybe they were actual diamonds. It _was_ Beverly Hills, after all.

“Which one is yours?” Trixie asked, gesturing to the glass wall behind which dogs were getting clipped, washed, manicured, and even massaged.

“Mimsy. She’s getting her nails done.”

Trixie didn’t know a lot about dog breeds, so she didn’t know what kind of tiny toy-sized dog Mimsy was. Just that she was a long hair with big, tufty ears. Cute, but not big enough to have any real fun with. When Trixie was growing up she’d had an Irish Setter, Reddy. Not too smart, but he’d definitely fun to run around with. These little dogs looked too fragile to wrestle around with.

“That’s my Bosco,” Trixie said, pointing needlessly because of course everyone had seen her and her giant dog come in. 

They were having a hard time getting him into the sink, and eventually gave up and just hosed him down where he was standing. Hopefully there was a drain in the floor.

“He’s quite large.”

“All the best guard dogs are, don’t you think? I mean, I’d certainly think twice about breaking into a house if Bosco was on the other side of the door.”

“Indeed.” The woman – Trixie knew her to be Evelyn Whitehall Prince, wife of billionaire sleazeball Graham Prince and the reason she’d borrowed Bosco for the day – turned back to her overly-bedazzled cell phone, tapping at the screen with one long, sculpted nail.

That was fine. Trixie wasn’t there to make small talk. She flipped through a yachting magazine while she waited, marveling at all the ways people with money found to waste it. 

Bosco was covered in sudsy dog shampoo when someone brought Mimsy out, not a hair out of place, and handed her to Evelyn.

“Oh, isn’t she just the cutest thing!” Trixie gushed. 

She reached over and gave Mimsy a scratch behind the ear, and both dog and owner gave her identical looks of disbelief. Trixie barely had time to affix the listening device behind Mimsy’s blingy collar before Evelyn snatched her out of arm’s reach.

“How dare you!”

“Sorry,” Trixie said. “Does she not like people?”

“No. She does not.” Evelyn slipped her purse over her shoulder and stormed out, Mimsy cradled in one arm.

Trixie pulled out her cell phone and texted Jupe.

_Bug in play._

While she waited for him to respond she watched Bosco behind the glass, shaking himself and covering everything in soapy water. She’d take him for some doggie ice cream after as a reward for being such a good co-conspirator.

_I have audio. Well done, Trix._

Graham Prince’s dirty little secrets were about to be recorded for posterity, because it was a well-known fact that Mimsy’s furry little feet never touched the ground; she was always being held, often by Graham. 

It was a good day’s work. Maybe Trixie would treat herself to some ice cream, too.

_Meet me at Bennett’s for a cone?_

_On my way. Love you._

Trixie grinned. 

_Love you, too. _

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I immediately thought of Trixie when I read this prompt, but it took a bit before the idea of how to run with it came to me. I thought Trixie bringing a giant dog to a fancy groomer's full of fancy dogs would be pretty funny. Then again, I'm easily amused. ::grins::


End file.
